


Captured and Corrupted

by my_angel_misha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Castiel is a Cop, Dean acts a bit slutty for Cas, Dean is in his early twenties and Cas is in his early thirties, Dean isn’t subtle when it comes to flirting, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Flirty!Dean, Fluff, Happy Ending, I’m just making these tags as I write whoops, M/M, One-Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Top!Castiel, bottom!Dean, dean is a criminal, twink!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_angel_misha/pseuds/my_angel_misha
Summary: Dean is caught breaking and entering by Castiel, who is out on his nightly patrol of one of the “bad neighborhoods”.There is an immediate attraction between the two.





	Captured and Corrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, uh, I just wanted to write some dirty Destiel porn, so... yeah.

Dean fiddled with the heavy crowbar in his hands, deft fingers getting a tighter grip on the cold metal as he worked to crack the wooden-framed window. A cool summer breeze gently blew his hair back as he heard the window unhitch with a soft  _click._ A smug grin pulled his lips upwards as he dropped the crowbar in the grass beside him, curling his fingers under the cracked window to pull it up and open. 

He opened the window fully to climb inside carefully and quietly, though he knew the house to be empty - The young couple that lived there was out for the night, and they wouldn’t be back for a while. As Dean climbed in through the window, a foot touching down inside the house, he paused completely as red and blue flashed in his peripheral. He went still for a moment, a million different thoughts rushing through his mind and melding into one, overpowering thought: Well, shit. 

Dean was in the house fully at this point, his hands scrabbling at the window to shut it once again. Although, he seemed to have broken it with the crowbar, and the window wouldn’t latch down as it was supposed to. Dean realized this in the middle of his panic, pushing down as hard as possible on the window and trying to think of ways out of this. He’d never been caught in the act before. 

All of a sudden, the front door just to his left swung open, a figure on him immediately, leaving no time to wonder how the hell the man had even gotten in through the front door. A low voice growled in his ear, sending an unbidden shudder down his spine.

”Lawrence PD - You have the right to remain silent.” The man barked out, holding Dean tightly against the wall, his forearm bearing into the soft spot between Dean’s shoulder blades. His hands were drawn together despite his struggling, cuffs coming around his wrists with a soft, hissing click. 

Dean was spun around, trying to keep his balance as he came face-to-face with one of the hottest men he’d ever laid eyes on; maybe even  _the_ hottest, arguably. The policeman had dark, unruly hair, piercing blue eyes, and full, chapped lips. The man was saying something, he was sure, but Dean was straight-up not listening. After zoning out for another moment, Dean parted his dry lips and breathed out a single syllable. 

“Huh?” 

“I  _asked you_ what you think you’re doing here.” The man growled out, deep blue eyes staring right into Dean’s soul, seemingly enough. It made the younger man want to bare himself, physically and emotionally, for the older man. After another moment of silent staring, Dean seemed to snap out of it, a flirty smirk pulling his soft pink lips upwards. 

“Well, I ain’t tryin’ to be rude, Sir, but I thought it was pretty obvious what I was tryin’ to do.” Dean chuckled, his voice still breathy from the predator and prey feel of the whole situation. The sarcasm was heavy and obvious in his tone, an eyebrow cocking up.

“So, what you were trying to do was break into this house and, what exactly?” The dark-haired man questioned, a frown quirking on his lips, which showed the displeasure that derived from him being talked down to. 

“I was gonna take a piss in the bathroom. I really had to go.” Dean mumbled sarcastically, chuckling breathily as he defiantly met the man’s deep eyes. “I was gonna steal shit, man - Don’t ask stupid questions.” 

A low growl left Castiel’s lips as he pressed the young man further into the wall, his eyes darkening with anger. “Don’t talk back to me, boy. I can fuck you up.” 

Dean felt an untimely shiver run down his spine, arousal stirring hot and heavy in his gut as he wet his lips slowly. “I’d much rather have you fuck me.” He breathed out, his eyes running over Castiel’s body hungrily. 

“What?” Cas breathed out, sounding absolutely dumbfounded by the man’s words. The threatening expression didn’t leave his eyes, but a hint of confusion was there as well. 

Dean’s smirk only grew as he squirmed against the blue-eyed man, peering up to him through long eyelashes. “What I mean is that you’re really hot, and I’d really like to swallow down your cock and then have you fuck me nice and hard up against this wall. You already got me cuffed - I ain’t goin’ nowhere.”

Dean watched Castiel’s eyes go dark with a whole new emotion, something that was a mix of guilt, arousal, and temptation. “I... That would be... I don’t think-“ 

“-Good. Don’t think.” Dean cut him off with a smoldering gaze, his hips moving in a very intentional sort of grind, rubbing up against the older man. 

And just like that, Castiel’s resolve visibly crumbled, a low growl pushing out past his lips. “Get on your knees. Use that smart ass mouth for something more useful than talking back to me.” 

Dean practically moaned as he dropped to his knees carefully, making sure not to lose his balance on the way. “You’re gonna have to get that big cock out for me - Don’t got no hands.” He breathed out, rubbing his nose at the noticeable bulge in Castiel’s slacks. “What’s your name?”

”Castiel.” He answered lowly, pulling down the zipper of his pants and working his cock out of the hole of the fabric. 

“I’m Dean. It’s a pleasure to meet ya, Cas. I’m gonna suck your brains out through your dick now.” Dean purred as if he was talking about the weather, or a business venture. 

Cas had a really good-sized dick, and Dean immediately realized that he wanted it deep inside of him, no matter which hole it went into. He leaned forward to lick a long, slow line up the entirety of his shaft, feeling the heady thickness on his tongue. Dean moaned softly and swirled his tongue around the tip, coaxing some precum out through the slit as he suckled at the head of Cas’ cock. 

Castiel groaned deeply, his fingers absently threading into Dean’s hair, where he tugged sharply at the sucking. His eyes fell shut in bliss, a shaky breath leaving his lips as he just went along for the ride. 

The green-eyed man began to take Cas in slowly, his tongue running along the underside of his cock, tracing out the thick vein that resided there. “Mmm...” He groaned, sending vibrations through Castiel’s length. Dean heard the man moan above him, taking him in further, until the blunt head of his cock bumped at his soft palette. He pushed further, the head pushing past the soft, wet ring of Dean’s throat. 

Castiel’s breath hitched in his throat as he felt wet, velvet heat surround the head of his cock, his knees nearly giving out when Dean swallowed around the tip. He noticed that the younger man had stopped moving, so he opened his eyes and glanced down to him, big green eyes peering back in a pleading manner. Fuck. Oh, fuck - Dean wanted Cas to fuck his throat. 

Cas got a good, solid grip on Dean’s hair, beginning to slowly move his hips. A low groan left his lips, pleasure rocketing through his body as his thrusts got a little faster, needier. 

Dean’s eyes were squeezed shut, though he was very much enjoying this, as made obvious by the straining bulge in his jeans. He sucked around Cas’ his cheeks hollowed out obediently. 

After another moment of throat-fucking, Dean made a whining noise around Castiel’s cock and tried to nudge him with his shoulder. 

The older man begrudgingly pulled out from Dean’s mouth, the head slipping past the boy’s lips with a soft  _pop._

Dean heaved in a few breaths, licking over his swollen, abused lips. His entire face was flushed a pretty shade of pink, trying to gulp in breaths. “I wanna come with you inside of me.” He mumbled, watching Cas with dark eyes. “Please, fuck-“ 

Castiel nodded eagerly, helping Dean back up to his feet with a soft growl. “Turn around, ass out. Now - Come on.” He commanded, watching as Dean moved to comply. 

“Yes, Sir.” The freckled man did as he was told, absolutely turned on beyond belief. He balanced himself against the wall, pushing his ass out obediently for Cas. 

Castiel felt a dirty smirk pull on his lips as he tugged Dean’s pants down and off, followed by his boxers. “Look at that pretty little ass.” He growled, grabbing a healthy handful of his asscheek. “I could eat you alive.” 

“Eat me - Fuck, do it.” Dean whined, shifting and squirming impatiently against the wall. He felt Cas get down on his knees behind him, strong hands pulling at his cheeks until his clean-shaven hole was exposed to the cool air. 

Cas groaned softly at the sight, licking a stripe up Dean’s perineum, to his hole. He nibbled on the rim gently, dipping his tongue inside of the younger man and humming at the raw taste of Dean.

Dean was reduced to a mess of whimpers and moans within thirty seconds, all but riding Cas’ face as he pressed back against the glorious wetness of his lips and tongue. 

The older man was really working Dean over with his mouth, sucking and licking at his hole until he felt Dean’s muscles relax. He lapped at his soft walls, his fingers gripping the younger man’s inner thighs hard enough to bruise. 

“Please, please - Need you, Sir. Need your cock-“ Dean was circling his hips now, moaning out filthy praises and pleads for Castiel. He was an absolute mess, on the verge of tears; he just needed it that bad. 

Cas pulled away with a smirk, eyeing Dean’s twitching hole. He watched a wet line of saliva run down over his balls, and down the back of his left thigh. Dean was soaked to the core, much like a girl would’ve been, so it was fairly easy for Castiel to work a thick, dry finger into Dean’s hole. He quickly added a second just moments later, scissoring him open. 

“Cas - Cas, please. More... Need more.” Dean whimpered as he worked to spread his legs wider, feeling Castiel’s fingers tease over his swollen prostate, exactly where he needed him the most. “Fuck me - I’m ready.” 

The dark-haired man pulled his fingers out slowly, knowing that Dean wasn’t prepped enough for a painless entrance, but he could also tell that the younger man liked a little pain along with his pleasure. 

“It would be my delight.” Castiel purred, his voice smooth and rich like dark chocolate. He grabbed the base of his cock and guided it to Dean’s loosened hole, feeling the pressure give way as he pushed into him slowly. 

Dean’s mouth opened in a silent moan, pretty sure that he was leaking precum all over the wall. He clenched unconsciously around Cas, but relaxed more when the older man bottomed out and gave him a moment to adjust. 

“C’mon, baby - Give it to me hard... Make me feel that big cock.” Dean had never been very patient at all, so he began to move his hips in little circular movements once again, needy for more of Cas’ length. 

Castiel growled in response, tangling his fingers in Dean’s hair and tugging his head back hard as he began to fuck into him, not giving the younger man a moment to adjust to the rough pounding of his hips. He attached his mouth to the pale column on his neck, sucking deep, blooming bruises into his skin.

”C-Cas - Fuck, fuck,  _fuck_. Make me feel it for a week. Fuck me like you  _hate_ me.” Dean gasped out, feeling like he was going to explode from all the pleasure. He rocked back against Castiel’s brutal thrusts, letting out sweet, broken moans that echoed through the empty house. 

The older man snarled against Dean’s neck, biting at his skin until that act in itself caused blood rush to the surface of Dean’s skin, bruising his delicate flesh. He snapped his hips roughly, fucking his cock into Dean at a punishing pace. He was sure to make contact with the man’s prostate, rubbing up against the bundle of nerves until Dean screamed out his name. 

And scream he did. 

Dean was a moaning, gasping, yelling mess, each rough thrust against his prostate making tears run down his face, leaving glistening tracks on his reddened cheeks. He couldn’t get English out properly, half-aborted words breaking like glass in his mouth. “G-Gotta - Gon-Gonna - Can’t... C-Cas!” 

Dean let out an absolutely filthy moan as he came, completely untouched. He clenched around Cas’ cock as he felt the older man come inside of him, his tight hole milking him for all he was worth. 

Castiel absolutely lost all rational thought as he came inside of Dean, panting against the bruise-splattered canvas of his neck.

”Dean, that was-“

”-Fuck! You knocked down our vacation picture, Cas.” Dean cut Castiel off, nodding down to where a framed picture was on the ground, still intact. 

“Sorry, babe. It’s not even broken.” Castiel laughed breathily as he pulled out of Dean, reaching blindly in his pants pocket for the key to the handcuffs. He uncuffed Dean, listening to the green-eyed man huff softly. 

Dean rubbed at his wrists for a moment before leaning down to pick up the framed picture of Cas and Dean on a beach in Maui, sunburned, with matching grins - desperately in love.   

“I would’ve been so upset if it broke.” Dean mumbled and reached to hang the photograph back up, huffing petulantly. 

“Baby, we could’ve just replaced the frame.” Cas snorted, leaning to peck Dean’s lips - Until the younger man wrinkled up his nose, that is.

”Cas, you literally taste like ass - Go let the dog in and brush your teeth. Shoo!” Dean couldn’t help but giggle quietly, finally catching his breath fully as he grinned at his husband.

Castiel made a move to walk out of the room, in the process of zipping his pants back up. He turned before he left, though, and smirked at Dean. “I  _told_ you that would be really hot. Was I wrong?” 

Dean snorted and felt his cheeks heat up a little, rolling his eyes lovingly at the other. “Of course you weren’t wrong... Love you.” He murmured, a rush of affection coursing through his veins as he gave Cas a moony look. 

“Love you too, sugar. Go clean up - I’ll meet you in the kitchen for dinner in ten minutes.” Cas smiled back, turning to head out of the room, unable to keep the goofy smile off of his lips. It seemed to just stick there. 

Dean chuckled quietly, getting dressed as he just stood there for a moment, staring at the picture and all of the amazing memories it supplied. 

Yeah, he was pretty damn lucky. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you saw the ending coming the whole time! Sorry for any mistakes - I’ll probably catch them later :)
> 
> I can’t help it with the sappy endings *shrug*
> 
> Comments and kudos are my sustenance!


End file.
